The Royal Holiday Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Holiday and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished The Royal Romance 3) * Import now! * Play without importing. Choice 2 * Yes, use the same names from the first three books. * Let me rename them now. * I'll use the defaults. Choice 3 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 4 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new hairstyle. * No, I'll continue with my current hairstyle. Choice 5 * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 6 * Yes! * No, customize my king. (Path A) Choice 7 (Path A) * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 Choice 8 * Yes! * No, I married someone else. (Path B) Choice 9 (Path B) * The dashing and honorable Liam. * The steadfast and sarcastic Drake. (Path C) * The talented and beautiful Hana. * The humorous and loyal Maxwell. Choice 10 (Path C) * Brooks. * Riley. * Walker. Chapter One:'' 'Tis the Season'' Choices Choice 1 * A Formal Invitation (No effect) Choice 2 * Silver Sapphire (�� 12) ( ) * Bluebelle (No effect) Your closet is limited to the default and premium choices of this book. You cannot access your closet from previous books. Choice 3 * It'll be unforgettable! (No effect) * Olivia's gonna put our rooms in a freezing dungeon. (No effect) Choice 4 * I've always been a big fan of mistletoe... (No effect) * I have a holiday cookie recipe that'll blow your mind. (No effect) * I'm ready to make some new traditions with you! (No effect) Choice 5 * Hot Towel (No effect) Choice 6 * That would be wonderful! (No effect) * But we don't need this much special treatment. (No effect) Choice 7 * Of course I'm on time! I'm your best friend! (No effect) * We weren't about to get on the Scarlet Duchess's bad side! (No effect) Although no effect either way, Olivia is saddened by the second option. Choice 8-10 are timed options. Choice 8 * Wait patiently... (No effect) * Cough nervously! (No effect) If the timer ends, you clear your throat. (No effect) Choice 9 * Keep waiting... (No effect) * Drink some champagne. (No effect) If the timer ends, you listen to Maxwell hum. (No effect) Choice 10 * Commit to waiting for the rest of the year... (No effect) * Break the awkward silence! (No effect) If the timer ends, Maxwell leaps to his feet and yells. (No effect) Choice 11 * We know you're not a traitor. (No effect) * We would never abandon you! (No effect) Choice 12 * Have a picnic on the ballroom floor! (No effect) * Keep it fancy! (No effect) Choice 13 * Dinner is served! (No effect) Choice 14 * Champagne! (No effect) * Sparkling cider! (No effect) Choice 15 * Cheers! (No effect) Choice 16 * A weirdly beautiful sentiment. (No effect) * Hardcore! (No effect) Choice 16 * Cut down a talon tree with everyone! (�� 16) * Stay inside. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Golden Glaive! (No effect) * Cool Sword! (No effect) * Very Practical Axe! (No effect) Although all options have no effect, Olivia is unimpressed if you choose the axe. Diamond Choice 2 * Olivia! (No effect) * Maxwell! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * LI! (No effect) * Me! (No effect) * Friendship! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Duck! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Slip! (No effect) If the timer ends, the thorns snag you and trap you in place. Diamond Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Reach for Olivia's hand! (No effect) * Handle it myself! (No effect) If the timer ends, the sap hits your clothing. Diamond Choice 6 * Some snow! (No effect) * My weapon! (No effect) ⬅ Correct * My fist! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 7 * A GROUP HUG! (No effect) * Hot drinks! (No effect) Choice 17 * Mulled Wine (No effect) * Warm Cranberry-Apple Cider (No effect) Choice 18 * Olivia! (No effect) * Lythikos! (No effect) * The holidays! (No effect) Choice 19 * Go for a romantic holiday stroll with LI! (�� 20) * Turn in. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) * It's like a perfect fairytale! (No effect) * Which means no one will hear what we get up to... (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) * Kiss him slow and sweet. (No effect) * Kiss him passionately! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) * Let's make love... (No effect) * I want you to hold me. (Skip Diamond Choices 4 and 5) Diamond Choice 4 (Liam) * It's perfect. (No effect) * Let's move to that comfy looking blanket on the floor... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) * To stay just like this. (No effect) * To be on top! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Liam) * Even more than the mountains of royal gifts? (+Soulmates) * How can you be so commanding and so sweet at the same time? (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) * Thank him with a kiss! (No effect) * Use him as a windshield! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) * Glad we'll get to celebrate this Walker Christmas together! (No effect) * Sorry, I'm still trying to picture you in an apron. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) * I came in here to lose these clothes! (No effect) * We'd be even warmer cuddling under those blankets. (Skip Diamond Choices 4 and 5) Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) * Show me what you've got. (No effect) * I want to be in charge tonight. Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) * Get on top. (No effect) * Let Drake be on top. Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * I was just thinking the same thing. (+Soulmates) * The holidays really are turning you soft! (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 1 (Hana) * Christmas gifts? (No effect) * Hot chocolate? (No effect) * A kiss? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) * I want to undress you. (No effect) * Let's just kiss tonight. (Skip Diamond Choices 3-4) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * Show me what you can do with it. (No effect) * Let me use that on you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) * I want to enjoy every second of this. (No effect) * Don't make me wait... (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) * I think that's your superpower. (+Soulmates) * My holiday superpowers are just getting started! (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) * To slide down that swan's back! (No effect) * To ride that ice horse! * To skate on that fountain! Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) * You to make it slow and sexy! * To see those muscles! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) * We should heat this glamigloo all the way up... if you know what I mean. (No effect) * We should cuddle under the blankets and pillows together. (Skip Diamond Choices 4 and 5) Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) * Make him work for it! (No effect) * Help him get these clothes off ASAP! Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) * Keep going! * I want you to use your mouth. Diamond Choice 6 (Maxwell) * I promise I'll keep the fun coming! * I actually am worried. (+Soulmates) " " Chapter Two: Winter Wonderland Choices Choice 1 * My incredible natural charisma? (No effect) * Some help from your very best friend? (No effect) * A stiff drink? (No effect) Choice 2 * Nobody could look at you and not be inspired. (No effect) * Who cares what you wear? It's what you do and say! (No effect) * With that neckline, you're going to freeze. (No effect) Choice 3 * Lythikos Chic (�� 25) (+Soulmates) * Lady of the House (No effect) Choice 4 * That's a lot of jewels... (No effect) Choice 5 * Wasn't your aunt Lucretia always wearing that? (No effect) * Isn't that a historic heirloom from the olden days? (No effect) * But I can't quite place it. (No effect) Choice 6 * Fierceness. ( ) ⬅ Correct * Ambition. ( ) * Really cold weather. Like SO cold. ( ) ⬅ Correct Choice 7 * What about literally any of the rest of you? (No effect) * Anything for Olivia! (No effect) Choice 8 * Let's do this! (No effect) * If I must! (No effect) * Wait, are you saying you'll let me back out of this? (No effect) Choice 9 This is a timed choice. * Shriek! (No effect) * Swim! (+Willpower) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you shriek. (No effect) Choice 10 This is a timed choice. * Clench my teeth! (+Willpower) ⬅ Correct * Chatter my teeth! (No effect) If the timer runs out, your teeth chatter. (No effect) Choice 11 This is a timed choice. * Drop the flag! (No effect) * Lift the flag! (+Willpower) ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you drop the flag. (No effect) " " if you got 2 or more +Willpower. " " if you got less than 2 +Willpower. Choice 12 * Blessedly Hot Cider (No effect) Choice 13 * Love? (No effect) * Whiskey? (No effect) ⬅ Correct * Nutmeg? (No effect) Choice 14 * Sounds fun! (No effect) * Sounds dangerous! (No effect) * Please tell me you're not going to use real weapons. (No effect) Choice 15 * Start a giant snowball fight! (�� 16) * Leave the battlefield behind us. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 * Hana! (No effect) * Liam! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Get to high ground and find shelter! (No effect) * Run for the nearest pile of snowballs! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Valerie! (No effect) * Marco! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * My hero! (No effect) * You're covered in snow! (No effect) * That was so incredibly hot. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Kiss LI! (No effect) * Put snow down his/her top! (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Take the low ground! (-Duel) * Take the high ground! (+Duel) ⬅ Correct * Take to the ground! (-Duel) Diamond Choice 7 * Liam needs your help! (-Duel) * Olivia, your dress looks fantastic! (+Duel) ⬅ Correct * Ahhhhhh! (-Duel) Diamond Choice 8 This is a timed choice. * Heart! (+Duel) ⬅ Correct * Foot! (+Duel) ⬅ Correct * Mlerp! (-Duel) If the timer runs out, you drop your snowball. (No effect) Although no achievement, you "win" the duel against Olivia with 2 or more +Duel. " " Choice 16 * A representation of the ceaseless passage of time! (No effect) * An apple symbolizing apple-related problems! (No effect) * A creepy spider! (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 (Chance) * A CORGI HOLIDAY SWEATER! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 (Chance) * Buy Chance the holiday sweater! (�� 15) * Don't buy the sweater. ( ) Choice 17 * Throwing Axe (No effect) Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Slow-mo the axe! (No effect) * Let go of the axe! (No effect) * Throw the axe! ⬅ Correct If the timer runs out, you drop the axe. Choice 19 * Stay close to LI. (No effect) * Show off some moves! (No effect) Choice 20 * Go for a romantic carriage ride with LI! (�� 18) * Stay at the festival. ( ) Diamond Choice 11 (Liam) * This is so romantic. * Did you do this when you were younger? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Liam) * Yes, I'd love that. * I like this, but next year, I'll be ready for a new adventure. * Maybe this, but with more kissing. (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Liam) * Family and friends. (No effect) * PRESENTS. * Partying until the New Year. Diamond Choice 14 (Liam) * Kiss him sweetly. (+Soulmates) * Kiss him passionately. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 11 (Drake) * It's good to stay humble. * Self-reliance is important. (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Drake) * Jumped on all the beds. (No effect) * Sat on the throne. * Drank all the whiskey. Diamond Choice 13 (Drake) * I'm happy with a simple celebration. * The roof is just the beginning... (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Drake) * Kiss him passionately. (+Soulmates) * Kiss him sweetly. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 11 (Hana) * What's your favorite holiday tradition? * Did your family even let you celebrate the holidays? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Hana) * Hot Chocolate (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 (Hana) * Hole up at home in Valtoria! * Get on a plane! (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Hana) * We're going to do much more than talk about it. * Is us having a future together really that much of a surprise? (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 (Hana) * Kiss her sweetly. (+Soulmates) * Kiss her passionately. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 11 (Maxwell) * Were Beaumont holidays as big a deal as Beaumont Bashes? * Do you have any special holiday memories? (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 (Maxwell) * Were always pretty low-key. (No effect) * Just call me the party elf! Diamond Choice 13 (Maxwell) * Lythikos Nog (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 (Maxwell) * To throw a party even wilder than the wildest Beaumont Bash! * To lock the doors and have you all to myself! (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 (Maxwell) * Kiss him playfully! (+Soulmates) * Kiss him passionately! (+Soulmates) " " " " if you only helped some to lift the mood of the festival. " " if you livened up the festival. Chapter Three: Silent Night Choices Choice 1 * Marco! (No effect) * LI! (No effect) Choice 2 *''LI's Voice! ⬅ Correct *Olivia's Voice! *Maxwell's Voice! *Hana's Voice! ''Fourth option replaces third option if your LI is Maxwell. Choice 3 *Heart of Winter (�� 25) (" " and +Soulmates) *Ready for Anything (No effect) Choice 4 *Did you bring us down here to kill us? *What the hell was that? (No effect) Choice 5 *The fact that the holidays are almost over! *Nothing! (No effect) *Not packing more layers! (No effect) Choice 6 *She sleeps on a pile of swords. *Her bedroom's a frilly pink wonderland. (No effect) Choice 7 This is a timed choice. *Hatten down the batches. (No effect) *Write down the patches. *Batten down the hatches. ⬅ Correct Choice 8 *''LI'' *The window! (Correct) Choice 9 *Warm up with LI ((�� 20) (+Soulmates) *Find the others (No effect) Choice 10 *Old Tome (No effect) Choice 11 *Is that Maxwell's latest bestseller? *Does that have anything to do with the missing sword? (No effect) *Let me guess, that book is actually full of knives? Choice 12 *Isn't that good news? You know everything about this keep! *Let's start looking! (No effect) Choice 13 *Play some Lythikos games with your friends! (�� 15) (+Soulmates) *Wait for the storm to pass (No effect) Choice 14 *What's so special about this one dagger? (No effect) *Can't we use another one? Choice 15 *Why didn't you take it for your own when you moved back here? *I know it's hard...but you can do this. (No effect) Choice 16 *The sad painting. *The happy painting. (No effect) Choice 17 *We have to help Olivia! (No effect) *Save yourselves!!! Choice 18 *Old Sword Chapter Four: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance